A Broken Road
by Zaleone
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL SHADOWS TO SHADOWS IS COMPLETE! In the summer before school, Harry Potter is is near his breaking point. When his friends turn their backs on him, who will be there in the end? HPLM


This is my first Harry Potter fic so go gentle on me, guys. I'm not that familiar with the Harry Potter world but I am doing some research and everything so never fear, I'll be in expert in no time…I hope. O.O Until that time, all help and suggestions are appreciated.

Summary: In the summer before his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter is severely depressed and is near his breaking point. When his friends turn their backs on him…who will be there in the end? Harry Potter x Lucius Malfloy

Warnings: Slash and yaoi, attempted rape (possibly the action), abuse, angst, suicidal thoughts, MPREG…yeah, you get the impression. Basically anything my demented morbid little mind can come up with. Also, Dumbledore is alive in this fic as well as Sirius. I don't know if they really die yet, but I've heard rumors so yeah that should clear that part up. Also, Youkai means demon in Japanese, so yeah hopefully that clears up all the minor points.

Disclaimer: THIS IS FOR THE ENTIRE STORY SO READ IT! I do not own Harry Potter. Never have, never will.

Without further to do, read, enjoy and review at the end for me guys!

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

A Broken Road

Part 1: Inheritance

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

Harry winced slightly as he continued to rub his shoulder, rotating it every now and again. Both his body and pride ached at the state he was in and who had put him in it. It was summer again…

He hated leaving Hogwarts every single year to come back to a place that was nothing but hell in his eyes.

This summer had by far been the worst.

Dursley senior had always smacked him around; it had just been a factor in his life for as long as he could remember. The less he spoke, the less bruises he got. It was simple survival instincts.

But…this summer had been different, much different.

The same exact day he had gotten back to Number Four Pivot Drive was the same day his trunk had been locked up in the closet downstairs, he had been dragged upstairs and the locks on his bedroom door that had been gathering dust for the duration of his sixth year proved they were well worth the money Vernon had spent on them. He had spent nearly three days in the room before anyone opened the door again and it had been his uncle. That day, Vernon had beaten on him harder then he could ever remember and kept it up until he was rendered unconscious.

He had woken up two days later on his floor in his own blood.

Nearly everyday past, he had gotten a visit from his uncle. Now it was a sort of routine to him. He would take whatever his uncle gave him without question or pleading, which only served to often times anger Vernon more, he would get thrown a sandwich or something afterwards and then take a long bath long after the Dursley's had gone to bed.

Honestly, Harry doubted if he had ever been in worse shape in his entire life.

All throughout his body were cuts and bruises, some old and some new. Things in the house were just foreign to him, so much so that Harry honestly couldn't predict what would happen next. For one thing, never once did either Dudley or his aunt yell at him. It had to be some sort of a record.

And secondly, around every other day or so, Petunia would come into his room with whatever she had saved from her dinners along with bandages and the like while Vernon was at work. Silently, she would try and mend the cuts and bruises on his body before giving the food to him, waiting with patience that Harry didn't know she possessed until he had finished. When he finished his meal that she had brought, the woman would leave just as quietly as she came in.

And the few times he had seen Dudley…well, his cousin was just not the same pampered brat Harry knew all too well. No, often times Dudley would look at him with something that closely resembled pity and Harry began to wonder what exactly happened over the span of his sixth year at Hogwarts. Though they never spoke to him, Harry was thankful for the somewhat soothing presence of his aunt. Clinging onto whenever she visited just so he could keep what little shred of sanity he had left.

Things were just weird…and saying that about the Dursley family, made it even weirder.

A slight squeak made him glance at Hedwig, his owl. The bird cocked her head at him curiously and he sighed, reaching out a hand to pet her gently through her cage. The white bird cooed some and leaned into the gentle touch of her master.

"Sorry girl, guess my mind is wandering again."

Hedwig merely closed her eyes, used to her master's behavior by now.

Harry sighed, his thoughts going back to Hogwarts and his friends. Merlin, it seemed like a lifetime ago when in reality it was barely two months. His feelings and heart kept warning him of danger and Harry was worried that something bad had happened. Since he returned to the Dursley's, he had not received anything from his friends. No letters, messages…nothing. Not even Sirius or Remus had written him and it was beginning to worry him greatly.

The previous year had been stressful, with the growing number of Death Eaters and attacks. Many witches and wizards within the Ministry and various other political standings were beginning to show their true colors and Harry had literally begged Dumbledore to stay within Hogwarts for the summer. The old wizard had just kindly shook his head before telling him he needed to return for his own safety.

'Safety'… The word made Harry scoff slightly, but he paid no mind.

The Wizarding world was his home and his life. He missed it so much when he was gone, but knew what awaited him when he returned. A psychopathic Dark Lord bent on killing him, his training for when he indeed faced the said Dark Lord and his potions class. Why he still took the class was beyond him considering his severe lack of talent in the potions department. He could practically hear Snape's sneer whenever he thought about it and though Harry hated the man at times, it was a good feeling. A familiar feeling, like something that would be there no matter what. Snape's attitude wouldn't change, just like Dumbledore's meddling ways and Hagrid's love for the weird and magnificent beasts of the Dark Forest…everything changed but everything remained the same at the same time at the school and Harry was thankful that his instructors never once acknowledged his fame regarding his life.

The student body however, was an entirely different matter. He was glad that he had made his friends early on and had total faith in them that they would never turn their backs on him when it really would count. They didn't use him like others did for their own gain, but merely helped him and stuck by him in the times he needed it the most.

Then there was his Godfather.

Harry smiled fondly when he thought of Sirius and Remus. Though Sirius was still on the run from the Ministry, Remus had found the Animagus and the two had been together again since. In a way, Harry envied the both of them. Sirius was locked away for twelve years and yet; Remus had not once strayed from the connection he felt to the Animagus. Harry found it ironically perfect and silently wished for that himself.

He leaned back a moment and just let his thoughts wander, knowing sleep wouldn't find him this night. Nothing was happening. No chores or work to keep his mind from wandering and no pestering Dudley to keep his sanity intact.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the locks on his door were being released. Getting to his feet, he walked over to his bed to lie on it. It was near three o'clock in the morning and he really didn't feel like getting another beating from his uncle. His breathing leveled out from years of practice as he let his eyes slide shut, thankful that Hedwig remained silent as well. More than likely, she sensed the danger.

His heart began beating hard within his chest when the door shut once more though he could still sense someone was in the room with him.

"Get up."

Harry closed his eyes harder, trying to not flinch at the tone his uncle used. However, he cried out when something that felt like a blade slashed at him and he turned his head only to see his uncle holding his belt, the hook now stained a slight red. He put his hand to his new injury and blinked at the blood. Now what had he done?

Emerald eyes met the ones of his uncle. "Get up."

Deciding not to endanger his health as it was, Harry complied and stood from his bed. His nervousness increased at his uncle's stance. The man was uncommonly…calm. When it concerned his nephew, usually he was roaring mad. This…this just was not normal.

"You've caused more trouble then you know, boy," Vernon hissed. "Tonight it'll be over with."

He blinked slightly, but didn't have time to question his uncle as a fist came down hard against his already bruised, if not broken, rib cage. He coughed deeply, the wind being knocked out of his lungs as he fell to one knee. Harry closed his eyes tightly, he couldn't fight, his body hurt so bad already. A sudden thought came into his mind as he glanced up at his uncle through raven bangs. _'Is he going to kill me?'_ The thought didn't really surprise him; he knew Vernon would be all too willing.

A well-aimed kick found his stomach and Harry fell to the ground, earning several other kicks to his midsection as he did so. He cried out in pain when he heard the significant **crack** of one of his ribs breaking and his breathing became erratic when Vernon didn't stop, panic settling in. He couldn't fight back…

Another kick found his head, snapping back from the sheer force and Harry winced deeply from the blow.

Vernon gazed down at the dazed teen in a morbid way before smirking to himself. He grabbed a fistful of the black hair on his head and tugged Harry up on his feet earning a cry from him.

Harry coughed deeply once more when he was thrown back on his bed, mentally praying that it was over with. However he yelped in surprise when his arms were wrenched behind him. He heard Hedwig suddenly screech and fight against her cage but all thought left when his hands were tied together tightly with the belt. He winced as his hands already began to ache from the blood loss before a heavy weight was suddenly on him, making his ribs cry out all the more.

A hand enclosed around the back of his throat and shoved his face into the blanket of his bed; cutting off his air and making his lungs burn almost immediately. What the hell was going on?

"You mind me now, boy."

Harry's eyes widened as fingers began working on his jeans and his mind slammed to a halt. When the hand rested on his bared stomach, he stifled a sob, sudden tears pricking at his eyes. _'No…'_ When the hand began moving lower, rage checked in and Harry gritted his teeth. _'How dare he even…'_

Noticing the boy's distress, Vernon sneered.

However, it soon disappeared when the teenager suddenly bucked up and threw him off the bed with such ease and strength that it surprised both.

Harry literally growled at his uncle but it was cut short when a sudden pain in his head registered to his senses. He blinked, the unfamiliar ache causing his vision to blur slightly. '_What the hell…?' _ It started behind his eyes and started to grow. Harry closed his eyes to get rid of it before he heard movement and looked up to see his uncle stand up and start yelling again though he didn't hear a word…even Hedwig's screeches fell upon deaf ears.

A hand enclosed around his throat and he glared up at his uncle, thoughts not clear but the sudden drive to live and the thirst for blood made him growl again and bare his teeth to his uncle in a threatening manner. Thoughts once again slammed to a halt when the pain in his head intensified again and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the sudden light that impaired his vision.

The last thing he was consciously aware of was Vernon's scream before darkness surrounded him.

…

Lucius Malfloy stood in Dumbledore's office, poised as ever, both his hands resting on the snakehead of his cane. The urge to pull out his wand and start throwing curses was instinctive but he pushed the feeling down with years of practice.

"I presume things are in motion then, Albus?"

The elderly wizard nodded. "Yes, of course. I am pleased that you have revealed your allegiance, Lucius."

The blonde suppressed a sneered comment and merely looked bored with the situation. He had come back to the school in a desperate hour and was pleased when Dumbledore had agreed to see him so late. He pledged his allegiance to the Light side of the war for only two reasons and neither had to do with loyalty other then to his own blood. First and foremost, he was a father and when Voldemort had begun asking when Draco would be receiving the dark mark, Lucius knew he couldn't allow his son to be enslaved by the psychotic fool. The second reason was practical thinking. The Light side would eventually triumph and although Voldemort couldn't see it yet, it was plain as day in Lucius's eyes.

Yes, he had many reasons for joining Dumbledore and the Order.

Blue-silver eyes glanced to his friend, Severus. The potions master had been a spy for the light for a long time. Lucius hadn't even figured it out until a couple years before, though his deep friendship with the man never let him reveal that he knew of it.

Things began falling apart nearly three years before with the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Voldemort's physical return. His wife had been sent to Azkaban and was now serving her life term. Lucius knew the woman would never be released and quite honestly, couldn't bring himself to even care. He had married her under an agreement and had gotten something precious from it, his son. Draco was the only thing that had kept her around for so many years and now, Lucius was almost glad to be rid of the wench. Hence, the reason why the divorce papers had been filed and approved within the same exact hour of her sentencing to the demented prison.

"In response to this Lucius, I have an offer you may be interested in."

Lucius raised an eyebrow in question though no words were said, only wariness when the twinkle in the elderly man's eyes suddenly came back without warning. How predictable, he's on the 'good side' not even ten minutes and the crackpot old fool was already thinking of ways to use him.

A second side-glance indicated that Severus somehow knew what was going on and he almost growled underneath his breath.

"As you are well aware, the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has yet to be fulfilled for next year." Ice-Gray ices widened slightly, the only inclination that the man heard. Albus kept his amusement to himself. "Would you be interested in it?"

Somehow, the elegant Malfloy couldn't help but feel he was walking into a setup. He thought on it a moment. Albus truly was a smart man, no matter how much that damn twinkle in his eyes annoyed him. If Lucius took the job that was offered, he could reset the family's reputation, which was currently in shambles at best with Narcissa's little _episode_.

He inclined his head ever so slightly. "I would be interested."

Dumbledore smiled outright and Severus had to keep himself from sneering, enjoying Lucius's little predicament. "Then it is decided. You have until the start of term to arrange your quarters to your liking and start your lesson planning."

Lucius nodded in turn. "Now if you will excuse-"

"**ALBUS!**" All three men turned to the door to see a very disgruntled Minerva McGonagall run into the room, obviously shaken from her sleep, panic set into her eyes. "Come on, we have to get down to the Infirmary! **Now!**"

Lucius noticed three things then that he would never have thought he would have seen in his entire life. One: Minerva never once let him slip by without notice, often times giving him enough of a lecture to be considered as a walking howler. Two: He never knew Dumbledore could move that fast for a man of his age. And three: Severus ran very fast despite the billowing robes he always wore.

He was on the trail with the three professors immediately and followed them down the familiar routes to the Infirmary. His heart jumped in surprise when a painful scream echoed throughout the halls of the old castle. The obvious youthful cry caused panic to set in and his speed picked up, and suddenly he was racing beside Severus.

When they opened the doors to the Infirmary, the sight that greeted them was one of shock and disbelief. Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout and Trelawney all were desperately trying to hold down a violently struggling Harry Potter, A.K.A. the-boy-who-lived. Another scream erupted and Lucius found himself acting before he thought, instantly pushing Trelawney aside to help hold the boy down. Severus mimicked the movement and tried to hold down the other side. Lucius found himself struggling intently to just keep his grip on the boy as the screams continued.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Minerva went to the side and put her hand over the boy's brow. "Harry, come on. Calm down."

Pomfrey shook her head sadly, not looking up from what she was doing. "He can't hear you, Minerva." Gazes landed on her in confusion but she didn't offer an explanation just yet before she approached the bed. "Hold him down, don't worry about hurting him."

Lucius put a firmer grip on the arm he held while Snape mimicked the act and McGonagall and Dumbledore both held down the boy's legs in surprising strength. That was when Lucius spotted the needle in the healer's hands, ironically enough about the same time Dumbledore had.

"Is that necessary?"

Pomfrey sighed. "Anything magical right now could kill him. This is to subdue him, nothing else."

She moved in front of Lucius, careful to not interrupt his grip on the kid before literally stabbing it into his neck with such brutality that it made him wince slightly. The struggling didn't stop right away as she moved back.

"It should take effect in about a minute."

A sudden growl made Lucius's head snap toward the boy and his own eyes widened at the crimson set of eyes that looked right back into his. In another instant, the eyes left and with a show of strength, Severus suddenly went flying over him. The blonde wizard blinked before fighting with all his might to keep the teen down. When his arms failed, he put his knee against the boy's chest and held his arms at his sides, sweat lingering on his brow. Merlin, what was happening to him?

As if right on cue, the boy stopped struggling all together and Lucius didn't loosen his grip until his body went slack and Harry's head lolled over to the side. He wasn't asleep, no. Crimson eyes still bore with a heated glare but his body was immobile. Lucius released a breath and eased up, knowing that he had left some bruises on him.

Hearing a groan, he took one last glance at Potter before walking over to his friend who had collided with the Infirmary wall. The blonde helped his friend up and Lucius raised an eyebrow at the medi-witch.

"You care to explain **now**?"

Severus rubbed his arm. "Damn insolent son of a-"

"Severus," came the scolding remark, "Harry is not at fault, that wasn't him." Pomfrey ran a hand through her gray streaked hair.

Albus took a seat next to her. "What happened?"

Knowing that the healer was a bit tired, Minerva started. "The wards surrounding the Dursley office suddenly failed." She sighed. "Mr. Potter took down every single ward down with such ease it shocked the Aurors that investigated it."

Severus shook his head slightly. He had helped ward the Dursley house, the magic was created by blood and powerful. "How?"

Pomfrey sighed. "He has demonic blood within him." Except for Minerva, all eyes widened. "His father was a full blooded Dragon Youkai, or demon rather. I didn't think Harry would come into his inheritance so soon, especially with his mother's blood in him."

Catching on, Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What was she exactly?"

Albus continued, a sense of knowledge and sadness in his eyes as he stared at his student. "She was a half blood. She carried the blood of a Phoenix Youkai."

"But I was under the impression that Lily had been muggle-born," Snape put in.

Minerva shook her head. "No. Lily was adopted, it was kept from common knowledge because with the rise of the Dark Lord…"

Everyone understood that point all too well.

Snape lowered himself to sit on a bare mattress, Lucius copying the movement, his muscles aching from the effort put into restraining the teen. Lucius rubbed his hands together a moment as silence fell over. Naturally the ever-prudent one, Snape broke the silence.

"Why is he so violent?"

Pomfrey smiled falsely. "**That**," she vaguely gestured to what just happened, "was not violent. He hasn't even come into his true power yet and he hasn't even begun transforming yet." She sighed sadly, finally having her breath back. "When that happens, nothing is going to be able to calm him."

"Not that we can give him at this point, at least." Albus thought a moment before glancing at Minerva. "Did Harry seem…smitten with anyone in the past year Minerva? Someone he may have written to perhaps?"

Catching on, McGonagall thought a moment before sighing. "Harry focused on his studies last year with everything that happened with the Order and all."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying, Dumbledore?"

Tired eyes met his own. "The only reason Harry's inheritance came early was because his soul cried out for his mate."

"And we haven't a clue who it is," came the dry reply by the famed potions master.

Lucius laid back on the bed, not caring for his lack of grace in the act.

Ah, the profession and glamorous life of being a teacher at Hogwarts…and he hadn't even started yet.

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

End of Part 1: Inheritance

Well, how was that? Read and review people!

**WANTED:** As you all may or may not know, I write both heterosexual and yaoi (gay basically) fictions and I would like a beta with an open mind on most aspects that could help me and be like a friend that could get back to me within three days of my updates. I need it for this story as well as all my others. I happen to like writing and am thankful if someone is interested in this. My email address is offered in my profile and if you are interested, feel free to email me.


End file.
